sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Beacock
| birth_place = Hayward, California, USA | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = Donn A. Nordean | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1988 - present | known_for = | notable_works = }} Brian Keith Beacock (born March 29, 1966 in Hayward, California, USA) is an American television and film actor and voice actor in English-dubbed anime and video games. He is best known for playing Byonko in Zatch Bell, Takato Matsuki in Digimon Tamers, Yumichika Ayasegawa from Bleach, Yamato Delgado in Battle B-Daman, and Monokuma, the antagonist of the Danganronpa anime/video game franchise. Filmography Anime *''Battle B-Daman'' – Yamato Delgado, Joshua *''Bleach'' – Yumichika Ayasegawa *''Blood Lad'' – Shamkid *''Blue Dragon'' – Andropov *''Blue Exorcist'' – Renzo Shima *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' – Dengaku Man, Additional Voices (credited as Donn A. Nordean) *''Code Geass'' – Rivalz Cardemonde *''Digimon Tamers'' – Takato Matsuki, Gallantmon (shared) *''Digimon Frontier'' – Bokomon *''Digimon Fusion'' – Gravimon *''Digimon Data Squad'' – Agumon/GeoGreymon/RizeGreymon/ShineGreymon *''Doraemon'' – Sneech (Suneo Honekawa) *''Dragon Ball Super'' – Krillin (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!'' – Walker Yumasaki *''Duel Masters'' – Aizen, Boy George (Season 3) *''Idaten Jump'' – Arthur, Kiyoshi (of the Four Kings), Jero, Seiji *''Mix Master: Final Force'' – Ninom, Blue Fox (credited as Donn A. Nordean) *''Naruto'' – Yashamaru, Sakon and Ukon, White Zetsu, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippuden'' – Chōjūrō *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' series – Jiro Shima, Satori (credited as Donn A. Nordean) *''One-Punch Man'' - Geryuganshoop *''Sailor Moon R'' – Seijuuro Ginga/Ail (Viz Media dub) *''Tenkai Knights'' – Mr. White, Mr. Black (Ep. 42) *''Toradora!'' – Kouji Haruta *''Zatch Bell!'' – Byonko, Jobin, Additional Voices Video games *''Bleach: Shattered Blade'' – Yumichika Ayasegawa *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom'' – Yumichika Ayasegawa, D-Roy Linker (credited as Donn A Nordean) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' – Monokuma *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' – Monokuma *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' - Monokuma *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' - Monokuma, Monosuke *''Digimon World Data Squad'' – Agumon/GeoGreymon *''Elsword'' – Raven *''Naruto: Ninja Council 3'' – Sakon *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' – Sakon and Ukon *''Soulcalibur Legends '' – Lloyd Irving *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' – Lloyd Irving *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology'' – Lloyd Irving *''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' - BLADE grunt *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' – Byonko Television *''Based on an Untrue Story'' (1993) – Television movie; Reporter #2 *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (2000) – Axl in 'White Trash Wins Lotto' *''Gary & Mike'' (2001) – Nafe; episode: "Road Rage" *''Gormiti'' (2008) – Nick Tripp *''The Rerun Show'' (2002) – 6 episodes *''Passions'' (2005) – Store clerk; 2 episodes *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) – Irv; episode: "Ch-Ch-Changes" *''Playing It Straight'' (2004) – Troubadour; 6 episodes Film *''American Slices'' (2000) – Gabriel *''Circuit'' (2001) – Suspect/Drag Queen *''Mulholland Drive'' (2001) – Studio Singer *''Buying The Cow'' (2002) – Alex *''Paprika'' (2006) – Kei Himuro and Kuga *''Blue Exorcist: The Movie'' (2012) – Renzo Shima (voice) Other *''AficionadosChris'' (YouTube) – Takato Matsukihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHxDjPKmYy8 Awards and honors Brian shared the 2005 RTS Television Award with Jamie Forsyth for Best Music – Original Title Music for "Playing It Straight". At the 2014 National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers (NAVGTR) awards, Beacock was nominated for Performance in a Comedy, Supporting for his work on Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. References External links * * * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Hayward, California